One in the Same
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione go questing for the missing Horcruxes. Yet there is more to this hunt than Harry expected. Throughout the hunt disturbing memories and dreams haunt Harry.


It was the summer and Harry lay in his bed asleep. It was another hot summer, but that was not what was bothering Harry. It was the world of dreams that was disturbing Harry. The extreme heat could have induced it, but there was more to this dream. Heat had little to do with anything; Harry was in a cold sweat. Images were set before him, each image as horrible as the next. Yet this dream seemed more than a dream, it seemed almost as a memory.

Harry could hear his father's voice, "Run Lilly!"

In a normal dream Harry would go with Lilly, where he would wait with her until Voldemort came to kill again. Yet as said before this is not a normal dream for Harry, this time he assumed the role of Voldemort.

Harry felt and saw as his own hand lifted the pale white wand toward James' chest. Harry then felt his own mouth form the words "Avada Kedavra". Harry could even feel the trill and pleasure of Voldemort as he watched James crumple to the ground lifeless, determination, and fear still etched on his face.

Harry, then felt as his foot stepped on top of James as he entered further into the house. There was an utter disregard for the dead; it was as if James was nothing more than dirt to be walked upon. Harry continued on through the house with out giving a second glance or thought about what happened.

He knew where Lilly had taken the baby. He smirked at the thought of her trying to apperate or use the floo network, both of which he was sure to disable before entering the house. There was no way the prophecy was to come true while he was on the watch.

Harry, found Lilly with her arms wrapped tight around the babe who was crying out in terror. The woman, Lilly was meaningless to Harry. All that mattered was the baby. While Lilly made a pathetic plea for her child's life Harry laughed on the inside. He gave her a chance for her life. Refusing the offer, her pleas for the child fell upon deaf ears. Getting annoyed and tired of her begging, Harry lifted his wand and performed the Avada Kedavra curse once more. A bit of glee and pleasure leaped with in him. It was as if killing caused him joy and pleasure. Once Lilly was gone, there sat the babe shocked out of tears. It stared up at Harry so innocent, this was the moment, this was the moment Lord Voldemort would succeed, and this was the moment when Voldemort would forever be unstoppable.

Harry lifted the pale white wand one again, he felt a smile crease the edge of his lips as the words began to form once more, "Avada Kedavra".

The moment the words escaped his lips Harry's lips he could sense something wrong, something that was not going according to plan. Harry could feel a part of himself leaving Voldemort's body and entering the child's. Suddenly he saw things from the baby's perspective. He watched a vapor that he almost sensed was of himself float away. It all happened in a matter of seconds and then things went black.

Instead of waking up, Harry's dream shifted. He found himself kneeling next to Ginny looking up at Tom Riddle. Tom laughing and scorning him, reveling in the fact that he had gotten stabbed by a basilisk fang. Suddenly instinct kicked in, a memory that did not seem his own flashed of the diary, like he had put some of himself there. Instinct dictated that he destroy the diary in attempts to reconnect with that part of himself.

When Harry stabbed that diary it was like surge of power suddenly flowed into him, he felt almost more complete, a little less lost than he had once before. The memory of Tom Riddle was gone, but it was like his presence still lingered, within him.

Before Harry's Dream could continue, he could feel himself being roughly shaken awake.

"Harry wake up. Wake up mate," called Ron as he roughly shook him.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," mumbled Harry as he groped for his glasses.

"You all right Harry?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You were making all sort of sounds like you were almost in a bad dream, or something," explained Ron.

Harry shook his head to trying to clear away the images of his dream. "I sort of was having a bad dream," admitted Harry.

"Anything of importance?" asked Hermione who knew that Harry had a tendency to dream things that could be important.

"Not really," lied Harry, he knew the dreams meant something, but a part of him kept him from telling Hermione, "I was just reliving some memories, is all."

"Cedric, or Sirius?" asked Ron with interest.

"Neither," answered Harry, "My parents, and that time in the Chamber of Secrets."

"That's different," remarked Hermione.

"I know," shrugged Harry ruffling his hair a bit.

"Well," started Ron changing the subject, "Do you think Harry's been here long enough for the protection to work? I don't think I can take another one of you muggle aunt's 'meals'."

"Now you know what I've had to live with ever summer," mumbled Harry.

"I'm sorry mate, I feel for you I do, but do we have to suffer though another one of her meals?"

"I don't think we do, Dumbledore said as long as I came back one last time the spell should protect me."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Ron, "If we start packing now we should be home in time for breakfast at the Burrow."

"Is food all you ever think about?" chided Hermione, as she folded the thin blanket that the Dursleys were forced to give her.

"Don't bother," instructed Harry, "I intend to leave this place a mess, it will drive Aunt Petunia up a wall."

"I'm not sure that is such a good thing to do," countered Hermione. "She was nice enough to allow all three of us to stay here."

"Like she had a choice?" snorted Harry.

Hermione chose to ignore Harry and placed her blanket and pillow on a chair.

Before long, the room was devoid of Harry's things; all that remained was his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

Harry had already sent Hedwig onto the Burrow, informing Mrs. Weasley of their arrival.

"Look's like we are ready to go," remarked Ron surveying the room. It was a mess like Harry had hoped to leave it. The only neat thing in the room was the blanket and pillow that Hermione had paced into the chair.

Harry left the bed unmade, he left tacks and hooks in the wall, Ron didn't bother to mess with the flat pillow or thin blanket that was given to him. There was a sock that stuck out from under Harry's be, there was no match to so Harry figured on leaving it. Harry did not even think twice about Hedwig's owl droppings. He grabbed the cage and his trunk and was ready to leave.

"Sounds like your aunt is up," remarked Hermione as the trio heard noises from down stairs in the kitchen.

"Let's tell her that we are off then," smiled Harry. The thought of never returning to Number 4 Private Drive pleased him, in more ways than one.

The three friends grabbed their things and made their way downstairs. Harry left his trunk and Hedwig's cage in the Dursley living room. He pushed open the door to the kitchen to find Petunia starting up some coffee. She turned at the noise of the opening door and demanded, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to inform you that I am off. I shall never be here again."

"Good riddance," sniffed Petunia as she turned back to preparing breakfast, "It will be nice not have three extra mouths to feed."

"Not that you exactly fed us," mumbled Harry as he made his way out of the kitchen. The words 'filthy muggel' floated in Harry's mind but he ignored it, he knew muggels were not all bad, Harry knew for a fact that Hermione's parents were muggels and they were quite nice in fact.

"You ready mate?" asked Ron when Harry entered the room.

"More than ready," answered Harry.

"You can go first," offered Ron as he lit the fire.

Harry gladly took some floo powder and entered the fireplace with his things. He then shouted clearly, "The Burrow."

Traveling by floo network was not Harry's favorite way to travel but he managed all the same, before he knew it, he had happily and safely landed in the Weasley living room.

"Harry," greeted Mrs. Weasley with a warm smile, "It is so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," coughed Harry as Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug.

"Oh, dear, you are covered in soot," remarked Mrs. Weasley as she began to brush Harry off.

"It's all right," half smiled Harry as he brushed himself off a bit.

It was then that Hermione came through the fireplace causing Harry to get more soot on him.

"Hello Hermione, good to see you," greeted Mrs. Weasley.

"Good to see you too," greeted Hermione, as Ron came through the fireplace.

"That was close," remarked Ron as he lowered his head to allow his tall frame to exit the fireplace.

"What was close?" asked Harry.

"Your aunt saw the mess left by traveling through the fireplace. She looked about ready to throttle me!"

"She wouldn't have," casually remarked Harry as he adjusted his glasses, "She's to scared of your magic."

"I wouldn't have betted my life on it. Good thing she did see your room while we were there mate."

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry and Ron an odd look.

"Is breakfast ready mum?"

"It will be in a minute," answered Mrs. Weasley, "Why don't you three take your trunks up to your rooms. Hermione, you'll be rooming with Ginny like always. Harry dear you are going to have to room with Ron again. We are using the twin's room to cater to wedding plans and needs."

"No problem," shrugged Harry as he made his way up to the top of the burrow with Ron. Harry could not help but smile; he knew he was in a place he could truly call home.


End file.
